Lougee
Lougee is an enchantress and is the lieutenant of the Defense Department of The Departments. She is another rocker in the departments and also one of the first ally that the Daydreamer met. She is also on the first batch of enchantresses that the Daydreamer has shinigamified. She is one of the first batch of enchantresses to be a shinigami. Lougee has also achieved bankai in mere months and mastered it in more or less a year. Appearance Lougee is a rocker girl that appears to be in her mid-twenties. She has black hair reaching up to below her shoulders, fair complexion, medium height and happy attitude. She often wears her hair tied in a ponytail, and she puts make up every morning. Lougee wears the typical shinigami uniform with her department insignia in front of it, and the word lieutenant in her left sleeve. She wears her zanpaktou behind her, tied with a yellow fabric. She also wears a tattoo behind her right shoulder. The tattoo is a guitar, and it is also her limit release item. Lougee wears a special sandals with thick metal soles. Personality She is another rocker type, similar to her best buddy, Hayley. She is also slightly boyish in moves, yet somewhat childlike at times. She also loves to laugh vivaciously when funny things happen, but in fight, she takes it seriously, but still haves fun in fighting. Lougee also shows deep compassion for MJ, member of the 6th department. Lougee also loves to sing, and she is good at it. History Not much is known of her history, she is friends with Monica and Kris even before they met The Daydreamer. She agreed to be shinigamified by the Daydreamer after her friend Hayley was attacked by hollows and Hayley needs someone to save her. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Pressure: Lougee has vast spiritual pressure which could be equal or surpass those with the strongest lieutenants of Gotei 13 or the Departments. Master Swordsmanship Specialis'''t: Lougee has achieved master swordsmanship and passed the assessment exam of lieutenants, which officialy declared her a Master Swordswoman. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Lougee also passed the Lieutenant Hand combat with flying colors and excellent results, which gave her the title of a Master in hand-to-hand combat. '''Immense Endurance: '''Lougee's endurance is one of her highlights. Lougee's body would be able to withstand grave injuries without dying or passing out. She could take injuries that even captains would fail to take and remain standing. She could also do tedious tasks longer than anyone else, which makes her a very hard opponent. '''Shunpo Practitioner: '''Lougee has shown abilities in shunpo which she uses in battle. '''Kidou Practitioner: '''She is able to use high levels of kidou spells, especially binding spells with relative ease and great efficiency. Zanpaktou Lougee's zanpaktou's name is concealed due to unknown reasons, like the other members of the Department. '''Sealed state: Her zanpaktou's hilt guard resembles a closed flower bud. The hilt is colored carnation. Shikai : Her shikai comand is "Bloom". Upon her statement of her shikai command, no visible transformation is seen, but she would be able to use her shikai special ability. : Shikai special ability : Her zanpaktou "Blooms" like the way fuji kujaku does, but with dozens of blades, and it is straight. It appears to be a massive fan of blades. upon weilding her sword, she could throw a blade as a projectile towards a taget. The blade is thrown in great force, able to pierce even really hard surfaces such as Hierro. She could throw them in fast speeds even until the blades becomes just two. She then closes her zanpaktou, sort of reloading it, and it opens with another set of blades. She could do this unlimited numbers of time and in vast speeds. : When her zanpkatou blooms, she could use it to strike the enemy. upon hitting the enemy, the "fan of blades" rapidly closes, giving much power in her swords swing. Even shinigami with strong resistance would find a hard time withstanding the power of the attack. : Fatal Solitary blade: She just shouts the shikai ability name, but it is not really the name of her attack. Her zanpkatou blooms, but instead of dozens of blade, one massive blade occupies the space that her zanpaktou opens. Only the tip of the massive blade could be seen, and upon her swing of it, the blade releases from her zanpaktou with strength and power far greater than those in her little blades. The blade upon release is really huge and is really sharp. The attack could destroy long distances. Bankai: '''Not yet revealed, although she was one of the earliest to achieve bankai, and yet, she has only mastered it after The Departments was built. Enchantress Abilities Lougee has these abilities as an enchantress, but she does not use them due the Daydreamer's restrictions. She could also use them professionaly as an elder enchantress. '''Telepathy: '''As an enchantress she has the ability to communicate with other enchantress through their minds. it require not much focus and could be used with ease. '''Disintegration: Like other enchantress, she could disintegrate her body to leaf-like projectiles which could move like it was being blown by the wind. She could not attack in this state and could still be injured if the projectiles were cut. Her projectiles were colored yellow. Body Alteration: '''She also has the ability to manipulate the way she looks, such as the lenght of her hair, the color and look of her eyes, the length of her nails and turning her teeth into fangs and her ears to pointed ones. '''Enhanced Learning Ability: '''Every enchantress learns at a very fast rate. Achieving abilities that usually take years in months or even days. '''Animal Morphing: Lougee was able to transform to an animal. She could use most of her abilities (Shunpo, weak kidou, etc.), although their effect is greatly diminished.